Two worlds collide
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: The akatsuki's back in sakura's life,how would sakura cope? Will sakura and Tobi devolop and be more than friends again? read to find out. suck at summaries so please forgive me! please r&r and no flames


Hi! please r&R and enjoy! don't flame! oh and i'll be working for a beggining sequel for you to understand better..=D

* * *

Sakura's Pov

"kura sis,hurry up! their getting impatient!" My bff ino shouted from outside my door. i took a deep breathe in and opened the door. "Hey ino!" i said cheerfully. "ok,come on let's go and kick some ass there,sissy!" ino grinned. i just rolled my eyes and walked behind the secret stage door that was covered of course with the door and infront of it was a shell curtain. I took a deep breathe in and out again as ino called my name and made her way back to the backstage and i grabbed the mic and walked to the stairs on the stage and begand to sing.

_~ My Immortal~_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_~end of song~_

When the song ended,the crowd was full of applause and cheers from my..i mean our fans. "Ok,here's song number two! please give it up for me and sai singing 'lucky'!" i said in the mic grinning as sai walked from the backstage to beside me.

_~lucky~_

_(Sai)  
Do you hear me,  
Im talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby Im trying_

(Sakura)  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

(Both)  
Im lucky Im in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh ooh ooh ooh

(Both)  
They dont know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
Ill wait for you I promise you, I will

(Both)  
Im lucky Im in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky were in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

(Sai)  
And so Im sailing through the sea  
To an island where well meet  
Youll hear the music fill the air  
Ill put a flower in your hair

(sakura)  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty youre all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

(Both)  
Im lucky Im in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Im lucky were in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.

_~end of song~_

__"ok,that's the end..thanks everyone for coming!" i cheerfully said in the mic while sai did the same and we bowed together holding hands. When we walked back to the backstage,i snatched my hand away from him. "ow,you hit me!" he pouted. I just rolled my eyes and stick out my tounge at him childlishly. "S-sakura-chan! y-you were great b-back there!" My good hyuuga friend said smiling. "thanks hina!" i said flashing my pure white teeth at her which made her giggle and chuckle. "o-oh,yeah..b-before i forget t-tsunade-sama wants to see us for a i-important reason." She said still smiling her soft smile. "oh,really? then that means we better get there right now or else she'll kill us! she's very impatient,y'know!" i explained taking hinata's hand,ran and dragged her along to tsunade's office. I pulled hinata,she pulled ino and ino pulled sai.

Finally,we reached tsunade's office and i opened the door bowing at her. "sorry we're late,tsunade-sama!" i apologized. "it's ok sakura." she said smiling calmly. i looked around and saw that the others were here. "h..hell,y..you run...l..like..h-hell...s..sa..sakura!" ino said huffing and puffing. "y-yes...y..you run v..very fast...sakura..san!" hinata said huffing. "true...very true.." Sai said calmly smiling. "hey..why aren't you tired? you're supposed to be tired.." i said animatedly. "ah yes but ino dragged me and you ran really fast...i can't run like that so when ino dragged me,i was err...flying on air?" he said fake smiling. i just rolled my eyes and turned to tsunade. "so,why did you c-" someone cut me off by the door opening. i turned around to see the people i wanted and not want to see.

My mouth fell open and my pupils got a cm bigger all because i was shocked. i covered my mouth and closed it. i wanted to say something but i couldn't...i just simply couldn't. "a..k..a..t..s..u..k..i." i finally said trying my best to hold the tears back. "flower angel-chan.." i heard a soft,gentle familiar voice come from behind deidara and hidan. my eyes widened to hear the familiar voice which was very loud,cheerful and bold last time but now..now.._what happened..._ i kept mentally asking myself as he walked to the middle of hidan and deidara. i tried to don't break down and cry like a baby like before when HE left.

"ok here is the deal,we found out that they are only teenagers like you guys so i decided to put all of you guys together in one house. the house is big like hinata's,has a garden like sakura's,a study room like shikamaru and sakura's,rooms that are specially designed for you guys. the akatsuki picks what ever available room there is on the house." She started smirking.

"Dismissed and oh..Show them their new house,shizune. and don't worry about your parents,i informed them about it already and they gladly accepted." She ended smirking evilly. "oh and your stuff is there already." she said as we got out of the door led by shizune.

After we packed out stuff and had a tour on where our rooms were,i put my head on my pillow and cried like a baby while ino and the girls tried to soothe me. "look girl,it's ok don't cry! they are ancient history and now is now so just forget about the past and move on...i thought u did move on already." Tenten said trying to calm me down. i looked up to her angrily with red puffy eyes from crying. "easy for you to say! do you think it's easy for me to just move on and forget about it after all we had gone through?" i said angrily and continued sobbing on my pillow.


End file.
